Book 1 New Relationships
by ppgzrrbzforever
Summary: sorry i can't write chapters so look out for 'book 1 new relationships part 2' if you would like to continue and i will update on weekends real summary: the ppgz and rrbz go on vacation but the boys are trying really hard to them to fall in love what happens when they take a cruise and land on an island will love bloom blossom/brick, bubbles/boomer, buttercup/butch, blazze/bam
1. Chapter 1

**ONE'S P.O.V**

it feels like just yesterday the RRBZ saved us then we saved them and now there our friends and its now summertime said Blossom

i can't believe it's already summer said Blazze

you and me both said Buttercup

yeah Professor said we are going on a cruise to the Caribbean and from the cruise were going in a 5 star hotel said Bubbles

the guys are sweet but two perverted said Blossom

yeah i read their minds and in their minds they said that they want us to be theirs whispered Blazze

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_come to the lab now - Ken  
_

Ken wants us at the lab so lets go said Blossom

yeah and our clothes are already there so may be we can spend the night there because were leaving tomorrow said Blazze

i guess we got the same message said Buttercup

well lets go said Blossom

* * *

**AT THE LAB NO ONE'S P.O.V**

so you guys said your in love with the Power Puff Girls Z asked Peach

yup said the boys

good luck with that chuckled Peach

okay then i trust you but if you do anything thing to the girls you wouldn't survive said Ken

okay, but, could we watch our movie in peace it gonna start now asked Brick

okay said Ken

were going on a cruise and a hotel for summer i can't wait said Peach

yeah it's gonna be awesome replied Bam

i never thought that the Professor, Ken, Blossom, Bubbles, Blazze, Buttercup and Peach would become our friends said Boomer

yeah and there actually fun to hang around with said Butch

*5 minutes later*

hi Professor were here said Bubbles

WE'RE IN THE LIVING ROOM shouted the Ken

we walked into the living room to find the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z ,Peach and Ken sitting on the couch

well you guys look comfy said Blazze

no way said Buttercup

what? Blossom,Blazze and Bubbles

there watching the '' _DIE ZOMBIE DIE _''movie said Buttercup

we walked into the room to find the rowdy ruff boys z ken and peach sitting watching a movie and all you could say is NO WAY THERE WATCHING DIE ZOMBIE DIE MOVIE asked Blazze

you know Buttercup shes right i will be right back said Blossom

*5 seconds later*

there is only one thing to do said Blossom who came with pop corn candy and a coke

what? asked Blazze, Buttercup and Bubbles

to watch a movie said Blossom while sitting on the floor watching the movie with the guys who were sitting on the couch

your the leader said Buttercup while sitting next to her

could you believe were relating to them asked Bubbles

i try not to think about it replied Blazze

well you know what they say if you can't beat em join em said Bubbles

eh what the heck Blazze said while shrugging

hey Blossom past the pop corn said Buttercup

sure said Blossom

i don't get you girls first you come see the rowdy ruff boys z peach and ken watching a movie and you just join them...without inviting me, some family you are said professor

dude just take a seat anywhere said Blazze

oh before you sit down bring a can whip cream said Blossom

yeah bring two cans replied Brick

k said professor

here you go said the professor while handing them the 2 cans

thanks said the they both said

so you guys are just gonna sit there and say nothing asked Blazze to the guys

so what do you guys wanna talk bout asked Bam

i have no idea what to talk about may be the cruise said Ken

the best time of the is always summer nothing can top it said Bubbles in a sweet cherry voice

well the guys are in love with you so i invited them to the cruise with us said the Professor walking in

WHAT! the girls said looking at the Professor

WHY! the girls said looking at the guys

they nodded with a dark red blush of embarrassing while looking down

that is adorable and wrong at the same time said Bubbles

Blazze, Blossom and Buttercup fell anime style

well if you guys stay here its gonna be like this on every holiday the professor always takes us somewhere whether is just hanging at the beach or going to 5 star hotel always said Blossom

yeah its like the professor doesn't like to stay home giggled Bubbles

okay girls your spending the night and so are the boys said the professor

wait there staying... here asked Bubbles

yes since the guys are going with us they can stay here now Bubbles get to bed

the girls are spending the night...and the boys to, this is gonna fun said a celebrating Ken

we all laughed at Ken's silliness

k night guys said Blossom

night girls said the girls

**NEXT MORNING **

Good morning guys i can't wait said Blazze

i know right said Butch

you guys better not do anything to ruin this cruise said an irritated Blossom and Blazze

we promise we won't said Bam

you better not if you do you people are gonna die chuckled Buttercup while leaving the room

girls and boys finish your packing were leaving in 2 hours said the Professor

we already did said Blossom and Brick

guys i can't wait as soon as i reached i am get a massage said Bubbles

its gonna be awesome

30 minutes later

**BUTTERCUP ROOM**

KNOCK KNOCK

come in said Buttercup

Butch walked in

i change my mind get out said Buttercup laying on her bed on her back

i just came to say hi well bye then said Butch

i really like you Buttercup

Buttercup stood up and look Butch in the eyes

yeah i know you told me

nope i don't like you that way and besides you're a perverted freak said Buttercup

that's mean cupcape said butch while laying next to her

butch get off my bed said Buttercup

nope replied Butch

* * *

**BLAZZE ROOM**

this is really interesting said Blaze

hi Blazze

hey Bam said Blazze but still reading her book not moving and inch

what brings you here to my room? Blazze

oh i wanted to see if you wanted help said Bam

nah i'm good said Blazze still reading

what you reading asked Bam

oh vampire madness said Blazze while looking at him

i love that book said bam while laying next to her

* * *

**BLOSSOM ROOM **

hmm i wonder if i should carry my laptop with me wondered Blossom while laying on her bed

hi Blossom want any help said Brick

sure you can...okay i have nothing for you to do so bye Blossom said

well you sure asked Brick

yeah i am sure said

okay well i will be right here if you need said Brick while jumping on her bed and under the covers

yeah thanks Blossom said with sarcasm and rolling her eyes

* * *

**BUBBLES ROOM **

i can't wait only 1 more hour until we leave said Bubbles while closing her suit case

yeah me to said Boomer...so Bubbles want any help

nope i am good to go said Bubbles

okay said Boomer

yeah...but you could stay if you want

thanks he said while sitting on her bed

**GIRLS WERE LEAVING IN 45 MINS SO GET DRESS **shouted the professor

GET OUT I HAVE TO GET READY said the girls pushing the boys outside

* * *

Buttercup picked up her phone and text the girls

_what you wearing - Buttercup  
_

_something cute -Bubbles _

_something extra extra cute- Blossom _

_ i don't know what you wearing- Blazze _

_i have no idea lets get dressed thou - Buttercup_

_yeah - Blossom_

_okay - Bubbles_

_whatever- Blazze_

_peace out - Blossom _

_see ya - Buttercup_

_later - Blazze_

_bye- Bubbles_

* * *

40 MINS LATER

Blossom was wearing a pink tank top and short jeans short pink wedges her hair open and her pink leopard print suitcases with _BLOSSOM _written on it.

Bubbles was wearing a blue tank top and a whit short skirt blue flats her hair open and baby blue suitcases.

Blazze was wearing a yellow tank top and a white capri yellow sandals her hair open and her suitcases that is yellow and a sun wearing shades on it.

Buttercup was wearing a green tank top and a dark blue capri green sandals spiked up hair and my green and white zebra print suitcases.

hey girls i have a surprise for you said Ken

what is it

SURFBOARDS! said Ken for you girls and the guys

AWESOME said the greens

yea lets go

* * *

**IN THE CAR TO THE SHIP**

i am so excited i here there's a hot tub and a lot of candy on the ship said blossom

and a game room said an excited Buttercup

and a spa said Blazze

and surfing said Bubbles

* * *

**ON THE SHIP **

ya were finally here lets go to our rooms and change

before the girls girls leave the professor said the most unwanted words ever

girls you are sharing a room with the guys so be nice said the professor

SAY WHAT?! WHO IDEA WAS THAT yelled the girls while the boys smirked

Ken and Peach said the professor

KEN PEACH shouted the girls while running to Ken and Peach

Ken how could you we were so nice to you said Bubbles

Peach what did i ever do to you said Blossom

i thought you guys would bond and have a good friendship said Ken

yeah da wan said Peach

oh come on it will be fun girls said Butch

fine well i am going to the spa for a belly massage with Blazze said Bubbles

i am so not going there you have to be naked and covered in a robe for people to massage you said Buttercup

eh its totally worth the relaxation thou said Blazze

oh and Blazze you have to bring your own towel cause the sign on the spa door said to said Bubbles

okay Bubbles said Blazze

anyways i am going to the slime room its just like water fight but with slime,but, the slime is actually green melted candy said Buttercup

eww that sounds disgusting,and delicious at the same time,i am going to the sky deck where the pool is at to sunbathe and swim

okay well bye we all said then head to our rooms

* * *

**BLAZZE ROOM  
**

well at least i am dress all i have to now is get my towel i just know Bam will try something i just don't know when

how bout now

how did you get in here i locked door

you look like you need some help

no i don't need - Bam cut here off by giving here a kiss that made them stumbled and fall on the bed with Blazze on the bottom and Bam on top

get of Bam hissed Blazze

you sure asked bam kissing her neck he slowly but his hand up her robe and cupped her breasts

that is it get out said Blazze while literally kicking him out

ugh now i really need a massage

* * *

**BUBBLES ROOM  
**

why did i have to share a room with Boomer he is a nice guy but still a boy with a dirty mind

i am not that bad Bubbles said boomer leaning on the door

how did you get in here

well this is our room i have a key

you look like you need some help said Boomer

no i'm good said bubbles while trying to get out of the wall but boomer put his hands beside her

i have seen your before he while taking off her robe and squeezed her chest

but i haven't seen everything he said while unhooking her bra but before could bubbles flipped him and pushed him out

* * *

**BUTTERCUP ROOM  
**

i can't believe i have to wear a bikini to get slime all over me sighed Buttercup

i bet it will look good on you said Butch

not helping dude replied buttercup

why don't i help you then said butch while getting on BC

I don't need your help said a struggling BC

yes you do said butch

butch started unzipping her capri but Buttercup kneed him in his nuts and trowed him out the door

* * *

**BLOSSOM ROOM  
**

"I guess I'll go change to go to the sky deck." Momoko said while going to her suitcase. _Stupid Ken and Peach, letting the boys share a room with us. Who knows was Kukai has in his mind. _Momoko put out her pink hearts bikini and then felt to arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, Momoko." smiled Kukai.

"Kukai, let go! I need to get dress."

"Well, I came to help." he said while kissing her neck.

_I know I lock that door, how did he get in?_ Momoko blushed not moving a inch to stop him from kissing her neck. Kukai reach for her skirt's zipper. "K-Kukai I don't need your help!" she blushed while holding his hands.

"But, I want to help." Kukai purred then sucked on her neck sending her a shockwave of passion which made her let go of his hands. Kukai moved on and unzipped her skirt letting it fall. He grabbed onto her panties side. "I guess you want me to help." he whispered.

_I'm..I'm…I'm going to kill him! _Momoko grabbed his shoulders and throw him outside the house. "Stupid Kukai." she blushed.

* * *

IN THE SPA WITH BUBBLES AND BLAZZE

sometimes i feel to kill bam said blazze while getting on the massage table laying on her back putting a towel over her face

i know how you feel but i am definitely sleeping with one eye open said bubbles doing the same thing

_YOU READY FOR BELLY MASSAGE LADIES _said the massage person which are boomer and bam

you have got to be kidding me said the girls in unision

we're just gonna give you your massages and we will be on our way

okay we are trusting you guys said bubbles

i can't move my arms and legs said blazze while struggling to break free

me too said bubbles

we chained you girls down so we could have a little fun

* * *

next time we will see what happens i don't know how to make chapters so look out for **_ BOOK 1 NEW REALATIONSHIPS PART_**_ **2**_

* * *

_**please review **_


	2. Chapter 2 authers note

sorry guys turns out i can write chapters so ignore the summery and enjoy the story

* * *

review


End file.
